Web of Deceit
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: Titans East vanish. One of the ranks of the Titans falls, and a mysterious but powerful girl appears in the midst of it all. Worst of all, Raven's 19th birthday approaches, and nothing is as it seems BBRae ?BB ?Cy R&R!
1. Tragedy Strikes Twice

**Author's Notes**

I do not own the Teen Titans, Titan's Tower, Jump City or any other character(s) or location(s) created by the makers of Teen Titans. I do however, own Enchantra and any other character(s) not seen on Teen Titans that may be mentioned in this fanfiction.

A/N: OK I'm still pretty new to this fanfic thing so _please _R&R. Also this story probably isn't for Robin or Titans East fans… just warning you… SoR

**Web of Deceit**

One 

**Tragedy Strikes Twice**

_Raven's POV_

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_," I muttered repeatedly, concentrating on focusing my thoughts.

'You're way too worried, be happy!' Happy laughed. 'Pretend you're in a field of flowers!'

'How can I be happy?' I thought, annoyed. 'My nineteenth birthday is only a week away.'

'Maybe it won't happen this time,' Knowledge offered.

'It probably will be,' Sad sighed.

'It doesn't matter, until the time comes you can't let feelings get in the way of duties,' Responsibility preached.

Rage roared angrily, attempting to escape her chains. Love and Responsibility pulled her back down forcefully.

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_," I continued, trying to annoy my selves.

'Think of Beast Boy!' Happy smiled, 'Zooooom!' she cried, and I knew she was pretending to be an airplane.

'Be quiet,' I thought. 'I'm trying to meditate!' "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos._"

'Happy's right, though. You always feel better when you think about Beast Boy!' Love teased.

My lip curled into a snarl. It was true, though. Beast Boy and I had been going steady for a few months now, just like Robin and Star and Cy and Bumblebee.

Everyone had grown in the past few years. Beast Boy was a lot taller and more muscular, Robin had also grown quite a bit, he was almost as tall as Cyborg. Of course, Cyborg was the same. Starfire hadn't grown in height, but she had learnt a lot about earth. Robin no longer had to explain earth things to her. As for me, I had grown a little taller, and my hair was longer, too. Not as long as Star's, but it went past my shoulder now.

'I have to meditate,' I insisted. 'If the prophecy is fulfilled I won't have to worry about Beast Boy.'

'Well then you should appreciate your time with him,' Love insisted.

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

A voice said from the other side of my door, "Oh… sorry Rae."

'Now look at what you've done,' I snarled.

"No Beast Boy!" I called and the door slid open. Beast Boy turned around.

"But you said…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"My stupid emotions," I smiled.

Beast Boy laughed.

'Who are you calling stupid!' Knowledge cried.

I took a seat on my bed and Beast Boy sat next to me. "So, what's up?" he asked after awhile.

"Just meditating," I answered.

"You're worried about your birthday, aren't you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," I answered sadly.

He brushed some hair out of my face and whispered soothingly, "Don't be, it's just gonna be a normal birthday."

'Awwww,' Love smiled.

Beast Boy put his arms around me and drew me closer to him.

'Raven and Beast Boy sittin' in a tree!' Happy teased.

'Shut it!' Rude snapped.

'I think it's adorable,' Love squealed.

The alarm sounded. Beast Boy drew away and got up, rolling his eyes. "Never fails," I muttered.

He grinned. I got up and took his hand, and murmured my spell. A black dome came around us and phased through the walls and floors of the Tower. Suddenly, we were in the main room.

"What is it Robin?" I demanded.

Robin looked sadly at Cyborg. "I'm sorry Cy, but Titan's East… are gone."

"Dude, that's not funny!" Beast Boy scowled. Robin's expression didn't change.

"You are being serious?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Robin looked at his feet. "Their tower was fine. Everything was where it should have been. No signs of struggle. But Titans East weren't there. They searched the whole city and there was no sign of them."

'I knew this day was going to be horrible,' Sad moaned.

'Maybe they went out to a park!' Happy exclaimed.

'Don't be stupid!' Rude yelled.

'Quiet, all of you,' I ordered.

Cyborg looked so gloomy, it was terrible just to look at him. Starfire had collapsed onto the ground, and Beast Boy was trying to comfort Cy. _Don't cry,_ I thought. _Don't be weak._

"I'm OK, guys, really I am," Cyborg got up. "I just need some time to think about this."

Starfire was weeping by now, and Robin put his arm around her to make her feel better. Beast Boy took my hand.

"Robin," I said. "Beast Boy and I are going to go out for awhile. I think Cyborg would rather be alone," I added.

Robin nodded. My eyes began to water as I remembered the look on Cyborg's face. Bumblebee and he were supposed to go to the beach next week. Now she was gone.

'Poor Cy,' Pity cried.

'It's horrible,' Responsibility agreed. 'But it's good of you to leave him alone.'

'Cyborg has to be strong, we all do!' Bravery cried.

'Oh put a can in it,' Rude snapped.

'I'm supposed to be happy!' Happy cried.

'Please guys, be quiet,' I said. 'I can't cry in front of Beast Boy. He'll think I'm just crying because of my birthday.'

They were all quiet. _Thank Azar_, I thought.

Once Beast Boy and I had reached the mainland, we just walked through Jump City. Night was falling and it looked like it was going to rain. Beast Boy was walking close to me and holding my hand tightly. "Cyborg must feel horrible," he said finally.

"Yeah," I agreed. I couldn't think of much else to say. "He used to be their leader, and he loved Bumblebee. I think he's going to look for them."

"But they vanished without a trace, Robin said," Beast Boy answered.

"I don't think Cyborg really cares," I continued, "No one said they were dead. He'll feed on that, trust me. The first chance he gets, Cyborg's going to look for them."

"And I guess we'll have to help."

"Robin won't let us. He's just as sad as the rest of us, but he won't let that get in the way. Jump City still needs protection," I sighed. By now we had reached a small tea café. There was a sign on the window. _Titans Eat Free!_

I looked at Beast Boy. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Sure," he tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Free food is free food," he joked.

I didn't laugh. He was just trying to help, but it was too soon for Beast Boy's jokes. That was once thing he hadn't outgrown: pulling pranks and joking. But it was one of the things that kept the Tower alive, even if I was the victim sometimes.

The teashop was full of young couples and business partners, but it wasn't really my style. Bright pink and flowery wallpaper lined the walls and florescent lights shone from above.

'It's so pretty!' Happy exclaimed.

'I hate it,' Sad groaned.

'It's so us,' Sarcastic drawled.

I ignored my emotions and we got a seat by the window. The waitress was a Barbie-girl-happy type, but I lived. After she had gotten our autographs we ordered. I sipped at herbal tea while Beast Boy munched on a piece of cake. The tea was good, but I didn't really notice. I was too preoccupied.

Finally I said: "This might be how we remember everything. Titans East gone, a rainy day and the two of us in a teashop."

"Don't think like that," Beast Boy took my hand after he dusted the cake crumbs off of his. "I told, it's just going to be—"

"No, Beast Boy. I'm not a normal person and my birthdays are not normal," I snapped flatly and monotonously. I breathed deeply, feeling guilty that I had cut him off. "I'm sorry, but I can't help feel like it's going to happen this time."

Beast Boy locked his eyes with mine, but they were soft and caring. "Trust me, Raven, everything's going to be fine." He came close to me and kissed me gently on my lips. It was the best feeling in the world, even though I knew the people in the shop were staring at us.

'Yay!' Love squealed in delight.

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Happy sang.

'Shut up!' Rude snapped. 'It's sickening enough without you two dumb heads acting like ninnies!'

Just then there was a beeping from our pockets. We slowly broke away from each other. "What now?" I muttered angrily, but I immediately felt bad. For an instant I hadn't cared that the Titans East was gone, and I felt horrible.

Robin's face came up on our communicators. "Raven, Beast Boy! It's Slade! He has a girl captive, quickly you have to get here!" There was some beeping and Robin sent us the coordinates, and then his face vanished.

"Why would Slade kidnap someone?" I asked. "It seems low for him."

"It doesn't matter, we have to get there!" Beast Boy jumped off his stool and left a tip and we ran outside. It was raining.

Robin's POV 

Starfire and I had decided to let Cyborg have some privacy. I felt really bad about everything, but what could I do? Cyborg was hurting, but Jump City still needed us.

We had been walking when we heard a scream from the top of a building. When we had reached the roof we found Slade cornering a girl about our age.

"Ssh," I whispered to Starfire, who was crouching next to me. "We should wait for the others," I explained.

"But Robin, look!" Starfire hissed, pointing.

Slade had raised his staff above the cowering teenage girl as if to strike.

"Damn," I cursed. "OK I guess we'll have to hold him off!" I leapt up and charged, my staff out. Starfire flew above me with glowing green eyes and hands. "Stop Slade!" I cried.

Slade turned around and glared at us. He brought his staff up and it clashed with mine, making sparks fly. "Star, get the girl to the Tower!" I ordered. Star nodded and sped towards the girl.

Rain was pouring down.

"No!" Slade roared and leapt at Starfire, smashing his staff into her. Star groaned as she fell unconscious.

"Star!" I cried, and charged. Our staffs met again and I leapt into a jumping sidekick. Slade threw a crescent kick to block and thrust his staff forward. I ducked and swept my foot underneath his. He tripped, but as he fell he back flipped, landing on his feet. I went in to attack again, my staff sticking out like a lance. Slade remained still until the last moment. He brought his staff up with such force that mine was knocked from my hand. My wrist throbbed with pain from Slade's strike. "Crap," I mumbled angrily. Slade had his staff pointed at my neck.

"You lose, Robin," he said softly. And the lance came out from his staff.

Raven's POV

"Dammit," I muttered in rage. "Something is blocking me from teleporting," I explained. "Looks like we're flying." Luckily, I was still able to fly and Beast Boy could turn into a peregrine falcon.

"Quickly, we have to go!" Beast Boy took off and I followed. Through the rain it was hard to see and my cloak was blowing behind me. My hair stuck to my head and fell lankly in front of my face.

"Look, there's the building!" I pointed out.

'Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it,' Wisdom said.

'Oh don't be a worrywart! I think it's fun to go dancing in the rain!' Happy exclaimed.

'You would,' Rude muttered.

'Stop, please,' I begged.

I looked at the rooftop. Slade and Robin were locked in combat, and Star was lying unconscious on the ground. "No…" I whispered. A girl about my age was huddled up against the edge of the roof.

We sped towards the roof and flipped bumpily into our landing. "ROBIN!" I roared, tears flooding from my eyes. Robin was defenseless and a pointed spearhead was protruding from Slade's staff.

"Too late, girl!" Slade roared and shoved the spear into Robin's chest. It stuck and blood poured from his chest. Worst of all was Robin's fear-filled face. Shock. Disgust. Anger. Sadness.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, our leader, and the person who had always been an older brother to me, dropped to the hard wet ground, dead.

Blood glistened on Slade's spearhead.

A/N: Gasps! I know, shocking beginning, and an evil cliffied. But don't worry, I've got twists and turns at every bend and not all of them are bad. Please tell me what you think. Thanks! SoR


	2. Enchantra

Two

**Enchantra**

_Beast Boy's POV_

Anger seethed within me. Rain poured around us and lightning flashed through the sky. Robin's body lay on the rooftop, limp and lifeless. I was going to kill Slade no matter what the cost. I felt myself begin to transform into a tiger, but Raven stood there, still with her teeth gritted. Something was still blocking her from using her magic. Even though it was raining I could tell tears of anger and despair were rolling down her cheeks. Starfire lay unconscious on the ground.

I growled in my tiger form but it wasn't I who acted upon Slade, who was standing over his prey triumphantly.

It was the girl. She screamed and got up, actually she flew up. In the raging wind her hair flew around her, but it was her eyes that caught my attention. They were glowing bright purple and her teeth were gritted in rage. Slade turned around, his eyes wide with fear. The girl clenched her hands into fists and Slade roared in pain. He convulsed and twisted into himself, screaming all the way. Finally, Slade was gone.

The girl fell to the ground, collapsing. The rain faded to a slight drizzle, but we were all soaked. I hadn't even realized that I was crying and I ran over to Robin. Starfire was stirring. I held Raven's hand tightly. Tears were pouring down her face and falling onto Robin's wet corpse.

"Robin," Raven whispered, bending over his body and weeping.

Starfire woke up.

_Starfire's POV_

Slowly, my vision returned. My head throbbed in pain and I was wet. I rubbed my head and looked up. Beast Boy and Raven were huddled over something. I got up and walked shakily over.

My eyes watered. "Robin…" I fell to my knees in front of his head. "No…" Tears ran freely down my face now as I bent over his body. A huge gash was open in his chest. Robin, the person I had loved most on earth, was dead, impaled by something.

_Slade_, I thought angrily. "Where is Slade?" I demanded through my tears.

"Dead," Raven moaned. She pointed to the girl, who was unconscious. "She killed him."

At least he was dead, but it did not compensate for Robin's death. I bent over his cold body and kissed his lips gently, my tears running onto his face. "How could this happen? Robin had ordered me to take the girl to the Tower. Then Slade knocked me out. He must have killed Robin then… oh Robin…" I moaned as I broke away from my love's corpse.

"Where's Cy?" Beast Boy asked, wiping his face with his hands.

"Robin said it was _just _Slade, he said we should let Cyborg rest. But he was _wrong_. And now he's gone," new tears came to my eyes, pouring down onto his face.

_Raven's POV_

My powers had returned after Slade had been killed. He must have had some device to block my magic, but I hardly noticed. We must've stayed up on that roof for an hour, mourning over Robin. My eyes were puffy and red when I got up, but Starfire refused to leave Robin's side. Two tragedies in one day, and we were all hurt by loss. Worst of all, our brave hearted leader was dead, killed by his archenemy.

What would become of us now?

'Waaaaah!' Happy bawled. 'Why am I not happy!'

'This is the worst day ever!' Sad groaned.

Rage roared. 'Poor Star and poor Cy. The two people whom they loved the most are gone,' Pity sighed.

'Quiet, please guys,' I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Star, we have to get Robin and the girl back to the Tower," I said gently, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Please Raven, can I carry Robin?" Starfire asked. She was still crying.

"Of course," I said. "Beast Boy, go get the girl." Beast Boy nodded and picked her up.

She was very beautiful. Her hair was long and golden and I had seen her eyes before they were glowing. They were pale amethyst and she was slim and tall. She was wearing a short white dress and a necklace with a black stone on it hung from her neck. The stone sent shudders up my spine, momentarily making me forget my pain.

"Hold on tight," I ordered. Star wiped her face and nodded. Beast Boy took my hand and I muttered my enchantment.

We found ourselves in Titan's Tower. Cyborg hadn't turned any lights on, and the main room was dark and flickered with shadows. Starfire silently took Robin's body to the hospital wing. She didn't come out for the rest of the night. When I went to check on her about a half and hour later she was asleep next to Robin, tears still staining her face.

'Be strong,' Courage encouraged.

_Don't look at Robin,_ I thought. _Don't think of Starfire's expression when she saw his body_. Horror, rage, despair and shock had painted Star's face. It was terrible, and I had to fight back my tears.

When I went back to the main room I sat next to Beast Boy, who still hadn't put any lights on. He had put the girl on the other side of him. He put his hand on top of mine and looked into my eyes.

"We'll need a new… a new Titan… and a new," I fought myself to say it. "A new leader," tears rolled down my cheek at the memories of Robin.

Beast Boy kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright, Rae. I promise. I just can't believe he's gone…"

"It must be hard for Star. She's sleeping next to him now. She just doesn't want to let go," my voice wavered. "And I don't blame her."

Beast Boy nodded. "Cyborg's locked door," he said.

"Leave them," I answered. "They deserve some privacy."

Beast Boy put his arm around me and brushed his lips against mine. I sighed and leaned back. "What was that for?"

"Because you needed it… because _we _needed it."

I smiled. 'Awww,' Love sighed through tears.

"Look, she's waking up," I pointed at the girl.

At first she just stirred, but then, her pale purple eyes flickered open. She sat up and rubbed her head. She was still dazed. "Uh… where am I?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Titan's Tower," I answered.

"Wh—what happened? Where is that guy?" she asked.

"Slade is dead… and so is—and so is…" I trailed off. My eyes watered again. Beast Boy put his arm around my shoulder.

"_You _killed Slade," he said. "Uh, and who are you?"

She shook her head again. "I'm Enchantra. That guy was chasing me; he said he was going to take my powers or something. I can bend and control matter and do other magic, and he said he was going to take it using some machine. But you guys saved me… Thank you. And you're Beast Boy and Raven right?"

We nodded.

I looked at Beast Boy. He nodded. "Enchantra," I began. "We're going through a pretty rough time, but you're welcome here. In fact, I—we were wondering if you would like to be a Titan."

"Really?" she asked. "Well, I dunno. You guys are so professional and I can barely control my powers."

"Don't worry," Beast Boy said. "You'll get used to them. But just a few things. _Please_ don't go into Rooms 112, 78 or 236. They have… sentimental value."

I couldn't believe what we were doing. This girl had amazing powers, but we had just suffered two horrible tragedies and Star might think that this girl was taking Robin's place, but still, I had never met anyone who's powers were so potent. I was glad Beast Boy had asked her not to go into those rooms, they were Cyborg's, Robin's and the room where his body was. I gulped down another bout of tears and asked, "So will you join us?"

"I guess," she said uncertainly. "But where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

"Beast Boy and I are going to have to fix up your room, but until then you can stay in my room. I hope you like black," I said dryly.

'Star's going to be angry,' Wisdom shook her head.

'Yes, I know, but if this girl leaves we may not be able to track her down. And we'll never find anyone else who can bend and control matter. As much as I hate to do it, it's a golden opportunity,' I answered.

"Tomorrow we'll explain the rules," Beast Boy said. "And train. But for now we have to sleep."

Enchantra nodded and suddenly ran up to Beast Boy and hugged him.

'Oh no she didn't!' Jealousy cried.

Beast Boy looked surprised at first, but then he hugged her back. "Good night," she said.

"Good night," he replied, and they broke.

"Enchantra, when you exit the room there's an elevator on the left. Take it and the second door on your right is mine," I said. She nodded and left the room.

I walked up to Beast Boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Beast Boy. Be strong."

He nodded and I could tell he was trying to smile. "Good night Rae," he said and left.

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_," I muttered and found myself by Enchantra's side. I waved my hand the door slid open. I had an extra sleeping bag in my closet that I gave to Enchantra. Surprisingly, she said nothing about the dark decor of my room.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night, Enchantra," I replied.

Starfire was still sleeping soundly next to Robin, and Cyborg was still locked up in his room.

That night, I cried myself to sleep thinking of Robin.

A/N: ( poor Titans. Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think. SoR


	3. Blue Eyes

Three

**Blue Eyes**

_Raven's POV_

Two days had passed since that horrible night. Five days remained until my birthday.

Starfire refused to talk to me. She came out of Robin's room and after Beast Boy and I had told her that we had asked Enchantra to join without her permission, he became furious. She said that we were replacing Robin and dishonored his memory by asking a stranger on the night he died. Cyborg was horrified when he heard of Robin's death, and like Starfire he said we shouldn't have asked someone to join the Titans so soon and without their permission. They both gave Enchantra the cold shoulder. Nonetheless, she was moving along quite well. Beast Boy and I had taken her training into our own hands since Star and Cy stayed secluded in their room.

Today was Robin's funeral.

Beast Boy, Enchantra and I sat in the main room. We were all dressed in black and a light drizzle was falling outside. I was deeply immersed in my book: _A Collection of Poems by Edgar Allen Poe_, and Enchantra and Beast Boy sat in silence.

Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry… maybe I should leave."

I looked up from my book. "Cyborg and Starfire are going through some hard times," I sighed. "We all are, but you shouldn't leave. You've gotten a lot better, and eventually Star and Cy will warm up to you, eventually."

Beast Boy looked at Enchantra. "She's right, but don't try and talk to them today, especially Star."

Just then, the door swished open, and Star and Cyborg came in. Starfire was wearing an all black dress and Cyborg was wearing a black suit. They walked past the three sitting Titans and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Where's Robin?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Starfire asked.

Rage roared.

'How dare she!' Knowledge cried.

"Starfire, do not make the mistake in thinking you were the only one who cared about Robin," I said through gritted teeth. "Now answer my question."

"Robin is still in the room. The funeral is in three hours and I will get him in an hour," Star answered stiffly. Her eyes were watering.

Enchantra whimpered. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Do not be sorry," Starfire hissed. "Just leave!"

The newest Titan looked as if though she had been whipped.

I stood up, anger seething in me.

'Attack!' Rage roared. Bravery and Wisdom pulled her down.

"Starfire, no one could take Robin's place, that is not why Enchantra is here! She is here to fight along side of us and to be our friend!" I cried, tears of rage falling from my face. "No one can take Robin's place in our hearts, but someone must take his place as a Titan."

Cyborg stood up. "So you want us to just act as if nothing has happened!"

Beast Boy clenched his fists. "NO! We want you to accept Enchantra as a friend and as a teammate!"

"I will _never_ accept this witch!" Starfire raged and stomped out of the room.

Enchantra looked like she was about to cry. "Maybe I should go…"

I glared at the door and then at Cyborg. I pulled her shoulder and made her sit down. "No, please Enchantra, don't," I said. "Cyborg, just go until the funeral," I snapped.

"Yeah, Cy," Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Cyborg gritted his teeth and his red eye flashed. "Whatever."

I sighed. "That could have gone better."

"I'm really sorry," Enchantra said again. "I'm just making everyone angry."

"It's not your fault," Beast Boy reassured. "Come on, let's show you," he breathed. "Raven, is Starfire in the room?" he asked.

I shook my head. "But I don't think Star would like it…" I looked down.

"Doesn't matter," Beast Boy shook his head. "We should explain to Enchantra."

"I saw that guy kill Robin," Enchantra put in sadly.

"Yes, but I don't think you understand why it meant so much to Starfire," I said.

'Awww, Star's gonna kill you! Star's gonna kill you!' Happy teased.

'That'd be _so _embarrassing,' Embarassed said sheepishly.

'Who cares if Star's mad!' Rude snapped. 'She's been a jerk.'

'I don't think it's a good idea,' Wisdom sighed. 'If Starfire finds you it'll only make things worse.'

I shook my head. 'Enchantra deserves to know why Starfire and Cyborg are acting like that.'

"Come on, we've only got two hours," Beast Boy beckoned us to the door. I nodded and went with Enchantra last. We walked down the hallway until Beast Boy stopped. "Here we are, Room 78."

Enchantra spoke: "I don't mean to be a nag, but is my room almost done?"

I almost smiled. "Don't worry, by tomorrow it'll be done," I answered.

Enchantra nodded and I waved my hand. The door _swished _open and we walked in. The walls and floor tiles were white, but only one light was lit in the center of the room. Underneath it was the bed.

_Don't cry_, I thought. _Be strong_, _be strong for Enchantra_. I fought back my tears with all my strength and walked over to the bed. Despite my fight, my eyes watered. Robin lay there, pale and lifeless, but he looked like he was just in a peaceful sleep. Starfire had bandaged his chest, but dry blood caked his suit and arms. I felt Beast Boy's arm snake around mine and his hand grasp mine tightly. Enchantra stared straight at Robin. "She loved him, didn't she?" she asked.

I nodded, biting my lips. The first tear had fallen as I looked at Robin's face. Robin, my brother, in whose place a great emptiness was. "I'm sorry, Starfire has a right to be mad at me," she whispered. "But what about Cyborg?"

Beast Boy explained as I walked over and bent myself over Robin's head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope they start talking to me soon," she said after Beast Boy finished.

"They will, Starfire and Cyborg aren't known to stay mad for long," he reassured.

I barely heard them; all I heard was the dripping of my tears onto Robin's cold face. My hands slowly came up to his face… to his mask.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

'Ooh! You better hope Star doesn't catch you!' Happy squealed.

"I think we deserve to see what Robin looks like," I sniffed. I slowly peeled the mask off of his place. Enchantra was holding her breath. His eyes were wide open even in death. They were pale and blue, the bluest eyes I had ever seen. But it didn't help; it just made the tears flow more freely from my face. Beast Boy put his hand around me and Enchantra stood still and silent, her eyes watering.

"_What are you doing!_" a voice screamed from behind.

A/N: OK well I hope you enjoyed and just tell me what you think. SoR


	4. Fight at the Funeral

Four

**Fight at the Funeral**

_Starfire's POV_

"_What are you doing!_" I screamed. "Do not touch him!"

Raven spun around. "Oh Starfire, it's you…"

"Yes it is me enemy Raven!" I screeched. "I came to get Robin and I find you three invading his room! Get out!"

"Whoa Star, chill," Beast Boy said.

I stomped towards the three of them. "Robin's funeral is starting in an hour," Raven was trying to remain calm. "We can just take him outside."

"No! I will do it," I pushed through the three of them and picked up Robin, putting his mask back on him. "Come, we have a funeral," I fought back the tears as I stared at his beautiful blue eyes. We had decided to hold the funeral outside and on my way here I had seen that already hundreds of people were gathered around the tower and thousands more on ships around the island. Almost all of Jump City was here. I carried Robin like a new baby outside with Raven, Beast Boy and that witch Enchantra following me.

I did not trust this new Titan. Not only was she taking Robin's place, but also something about her seemed… strange to me.

Cyborg was already outside, sitting in the front row of seats we had laid out earlier that day. I took a deep breath and my eyes watered as I put Robin's cold corpse in the wooden casket in front of the rows of seats, which were all filled up. Somewhere a loud organ was playing slowly and sadly. The people lined up to pay respects to Robin, and tears poured from my face. Robin, the person I loved the most was gone… forever.

_Beast Boy's POV_

I put my arm around Raven and pulled her close to me. Her face was flushed from tears and the memory of Robin's lifeless blue eyes haunted my memory. I realized I was crying as well and I wiped my eyes. Enchantra was holding her head in her hands. Raven put her head on my shoulder and her tears wet my suit. The funeral was almost done. All that was left was for all of us to get up and say our speeches. Cyborg was first, then Raven, now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and got up, mostly scared because I had forgotten to prepare a speech.(A/N: typicalBB)I walked over to the pulpit at the side of Robin's casket, looked at his cold corpse, wiped my eyes and began.

"Robin… Robin was our leader," I began. "But he was always so much more to us. To some of us, he was an older brother, to others he was a love, but to me… he was a best friend," I looked down. "More than playing video games with me, more than putting up with my stupid pranks, more than anything else… Robin was always there to help me. No matter what happened to me, he would give me advice, help me to toughen up, anything," I couldn't believe I was making this up all as I went along. "And now… now my best friend is gone, but he's with me… and with us always. He left us everything he tried to teach to us when we fought crime, and no matter what, Robin's spirit lives on in us forever," I looked down, my tears wetting the wooden pulpit, and I got down from the stand. The clapping of the people was just a buzzing in the background as I sat down and Starfire got up.

_Raven's POV_

'That was so beautiful,' Happy sighed.

'This is soooo sappy,' Rude rolled her eyes.

'This is so sad!' Sad cried.

'Shut up, I wanna hear was Starfire has to say!' I snapped.

Tears ran from Starfire's eyes, more than anyone else as she walked up to the pulpit and pulled out her sheet of paper. She wiped the tears from her eyes and began.

"From the start, Robin was there for me, personally. He was the one to explain to me what everything on your planet was about, and what other people meant when they said certain things.

"Robin was the one who always cared for me, and for that I loved him. I never thought I would lose my hero, my leader, and my love. I always thought Robin could not lose, especially to the one he vowed to destroy," she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again.

"But he did, and he did for us. He died protecting the people of Jump City, and he died protecting me, and the rest of the Titans," she looked at everyone. "But that is not what made Robin so special. What made Robin special was his ability to love and be soft beneath what everyone saw him to be: hard and cold and indifferent. That was not Robin, it never was and even now it is not. Robin lives on in us all, as courage, as friendship, yes, but most of all, as love," she folded her paper and walked over to Robin's casket, and kissed his cold dead lips. "Good bye, Robin."

I wiped tears from my eyes and put my head back on Beast Boy's shoulders. Even though I was mad at Starfire, her speech had captured Robin better than anyone else.

After the claps for her speech had faded, only one noise rang through the air. Claps… but sarcastic ones. Rage filled me. Who would dare mock Robin! I looked up at the Tower and I seethed.

Red X. Gasps swept over the crowd at what he was bouncing in his hand. A bomb.

"That's so sweet," he mocked. "Now you can all—"

He never got to finish. But it wasn't a green bolt, black magic, a flying beast or a sonic cannon that met him.

It was Enchantra.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs and charging towards Red X, a purple aura surrounding her. Before he could throw the bomb Enchantra thrust her hands forward, and a huge orb of purple magic flew from her hand, catapulting into Red X. It collided with him at lightning speed and sent him flying off the tower. Enchantra spun around as if to kick, but a wave of translucent energy erupted from her foot… and cut through Red X.

The crowd gasped as X vanished. I got up, releasing my anger.

"Incredible," Beast Boy whispered.

Enchantra came back down to the ground, the purple aura fading around her.

I flew over to where she landed and supported her, making sure she didn't faint like the last time. Starfire and Cyborg were glaring at us. I sighed and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she put her head in her hands. Beast Boy came over and held her up while I floated to the pulpit.

"I must ask everyone to leave," I said bluntly.

'What the hell are you doing!' Rude snapped.

Confused murmurs passed through the crowd, and I had lost my patience. "LEAVE!" I roared, my eyes glowing white and black lightning crackling around me. The screams of the people as they rushed off the island were just a low buzz in my ears.

_How dare he interrupt Robin's funeral!_

Finally, everyone was gone and the island was as silent as the grave. Starfire stomped over to me and raised her hand.

Pain exploded through my body as I was thrown through the air and landed on the hard ground. My back and face ached horribly. I struggled up and saw Star advancing on me again. "How dare you!" she roared.

I got up and put my hand in front of me. A wall of blackness separated us. "Calm down Starfire," I snapped.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Because if anyone else appears to try and kill us it would be threatening the people of Jump City," I answered curtly. "Now calm yourself!"

Starfire seemed to relax a bit, but the contempt in her eyes was still apparent. I lowered my shield and looked to Enchantra. "Thank you, Enchantra," I said and brushed past Starfire to Robin's coffin. The coldness of despair again washed over me, but I was far too angry to cry.

"So I guess we're burying Robin ourselves?" Cyborg asked.

"We would not have had to—" Starfire began.

"Stop," Beast Boy cut in. "Just stop."

Starfire looked like she was about ready to blow us all up. "Very well then," she said.

Robin's burial was solemn but un-tearful. We were all seething with anger except for Enchantra, who did not know Robin enough to cry. I calmed myself and stopped myself from crying as I read Robin's tombstone, which was about twelve feet away from the entrance to Titan's Tower.

_Here lies Robin:_

_A friend, brother, and lover_

_But most of all a Leader_

_May he Rest in Peace_

A/N: Don't worry, things are going to start speeding up and the next few chapters hold some romantic twists O.o SoR


	5. New Leader, New Room, New Twist

Five

**New Leader, New Room, New Twist**

_Beast Boy's POV_

It was seven o'clock of the night of the funeral, and Starfire and Cyborg had immediately marched off to their rooms, leaving Raven and I to prepare Enchantra's room. No one had breached the subject of a new leader, and I wasn't too keen on it. Something told me Star wouldn't very happy if I brought it up. Enchantra was watching TV in the main room.

"This isn't going well," Raven sighed.

"What? I think the room is coming along great," I half-grinned.

Raven chuckled slightly. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I wish Star and Cy would stop being such asses," I admitted.

Raven shrugged, "I can understand them being sad about Bumblebee and Robin, we all are… but I think they're taking it a little too far to hate Enchantra."

I nodded, and Starfire's voice came over the intercom, saying icily, "Raven and Beast Boy, your presences are required in the main room."

Raven rolled her eyes. I got up from the wall I was painting; I had just finished it, so I didn't really mind… except that Starfire actually coming out of her room couldn't mean anything too good.

Raven took my hand. "Wait," I smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Sorry," I smiled afterwards. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile…" Kissing Raven didn't take away the pain, but it helped…

Raven smiled back. "Let's go," she said, and muttered her incantation.

A black dome encased us and we found ourselves in the main room. Starfire, Cyborg and Enchantra were all there. The TV was off, and Starfire and Cyborg wore their usual contemptuous faces. Enchantra was as quiet as ever.

I forced my eyes away from her… she really was very beautiful with her long blond hair, soft purple eyes and milky skin… but I was Raven's boyfriend. _I could dump her_, I thought, but I felt bad. _How could I think that! Snap out of it BB!_ Still… I couldn't deny Enchantra's looks, or her personality. In the few days I'd known her I'd picked out some of her qualities: selflessness, compassion, humility, and she was a great cook! On the first day she had come to the Tower she had made some tofu dogs that were awesome…

"What is it?" Raven's voice broke me out of my trance.

"We still have something to take care of," Cyborg took a seat, folding his arms.

"We need a new… a new… a new leader…" Starfire sat down next to Cy, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

_Raven's POV_

'How dare she!' Rage roared.

'Shut up,' I snapped. "Oh, so now it's ok for someone to replace Robin, is it?" I asked venomously.

Starfire got up, her teeth clenched. "We still need someone to lead us!"

"Yeah, just like we needed someone to be the fifth titan!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Shut up Beast Boy," Cyborg snapped.

"Ooh… have the two rejects hooked up?" I sneered.

Starfire screamed and pounced at me, but I was ready. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!_" Black lightning struck Star and knocked her against Cyborg.

"STOP!" Enchantra cried, getting up. "I understand tensions are high," she said, calming herself. "But we can't let that get in our way of doing what must be done. I understand that I'm a burden, Starfire and Cyborg, and I am sorry, but I'm apart of your team now, and I believe it is crucial for us to pick a new leader. No one could replace Robin, I understand that, but you must understand that life goes on. _Please_."

Starfire calmed down and sat back down, as did the rest of us. "Very well," I agreed. "Now as to a new leader…"

"I nominate myself," Cyborg said immediately.

'No surprise there,' Rude muttered.

'This is not happy!' Happy cried.

'Shut up!' Rage screamed.

"And I nominate myself," Starfire said curtly.

'Can she do that?' Timid asked.

'Of course,' Wisdom explained. 'Each Titan can nominate whomever they want but only two titans may nominate themselves.'

Enchantra said: "I… I nominate Raven." I raised my eyebrows.

Beast Boy replied: "I nominate… Enchantra."

Starfire shot up. "She is new!"

Beast Boy shot back. "Yes, but she is the only one who has managed to keep cool throughout this entire time and she knows the rules as well as any of us."

My turn. I loved Beast Boy, but everyone knew he wasn't fit for the position. I wasn't going to be big headed like Star or Cyborg and nominate myself, and neither Cy nor Star had shown real leadership skills in the past few days, which were somewhat of a test to decide who would be leader. And Beast Boy spoke sense about Enchantra… and after all, she felt pain, too, and scorn on top of that, but she hadn't gotten angry… on the contrary she had felt bad. I had made my decision.

"Enchantra," I said monotonously and calmly.

'A wise decision,' Wisdom agreed.

'Yay!' Happy squealed.

Starfire looked like she was about to explode, and strangely it gave me pleasure to see her angry. "Well then," Cyborg said snappishly. "I guess it's all settled then. Unless you don't want to be leader?" he asked Enchantra.

"Well… I dunno, I mean I just joined and all… but if you guys really want me to…"

Starfire looked like she was about to say something but I cut in: "We do," I said shortly.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"The alarm!" I shot up and was followed by the others. Enchantra looked at the computer. "Museum break in," she explained: "It's Brother Blood, Jinx and Gizmo."

"Seems kinda low for Blood, doesn't it?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"Titans, GO!" Enchantra commanded, ignoring Beast Boy's comment. Starfire took hold of Cyborg, and the two of them flew behind Beast Boy, Enchantra and I.

'Let's see how she does,' Knowledge said.

'I think she'll do great!' Happy exclaimed.

'You would,' Rude replied slyly.

'I'm bored!' Sad pouted.

I ignored my emotions and continued to fly. We arrived at the museum and landed softly outside. Wary policemen surrounded it, waiting for the criminals to come out.

"Don't worry, officers, we've got it," Enchantra assured and floated into the building. We followed… the museum was dark and shadowy, but at the end of the atrium a light was shining.

"Ssh," I whispered and we crept over to the light, standing on either side of the doorway through which the light was coming. Brother Blood, Gizmo and Jinx seemed to be guarding a door in a fairly large room.

'Odd…' Wisdom said thoughfully.

'Very, be careful,' Knowledge warned.

Enchantra nodded and the five of us rushed into the room.

Blood grinned. "Well if it isn't the newest member of the Titans… ooh and it looks like she's the leader too," he smiled.

"A museum break in is low for you, isn't it, Blood?" I asked dryly.

"Ha ha you think I'm here for some trinket? No dear girl, I'm here for much more. Jinx, Gizmo attack!" he commanded, and at the same time shot a bolt of red energy at us.

Enchantra, who had not yet received her uniform was wearing the same dress we had found her in, lifted herself off the ground and thrust her hands forward, her eyes glowing. A shield formed around them and the bolt slammed off of it. By the time it had subsided Jinx was charging at me, a pink aura surrounding her.

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!_" I roared. Black shadows encased Jinx and Gizmo, sending them flying to Brother Blood. Cyborg charged his cannon and fired, but Blood was ready. He erected a shield and when the assault had finished he hurled it at Beast Boy and Starfire, who were charging towards them. The two were knocked off by the blast.

Enchantra and I sped forward and each grabbed Gizmo and Jinx, who struggled to break free. Enchantra slammed Jinx into the ground, but Gizmo pressed one of his many buttons and lightning surged towards me. I was blown off by the sheer force and collided with Beast Boy in gorilla form, knocking me to the ground.

I struggled up, and saw Jinx flying towards me. I lifted my hand up and conjured enough strength to meet her pink attack. Meanwhile Cyborg was repeatedly firing sonic cannons at Brother Blood and Starfire was attacking Gizmo. My counterattack shattered from my weakness, and as Jinx closed in on me a purple force crashed into her. She cried out in pain as she was catapulted through the air, but her fall was short lived because Beast Boy, in T-Rex formed whacked his tail against her, and continued his sweep, knocking both Gizmo and Brother Blood off their feet and into a wall.

Enchantra helped me to my feet. "Good work, everybody," she said as Beast Boy retook human form. There was a sliding noise in the background.

"I don't think it's over yet," Beast Boy gulped. "Look."

There standing in the doorway, was Terra.

"Terra!" I exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Enchantra asked.

"She used to be a Titan… but I don't know what she's doing working with Blood," I explained.

"Brother Blood told me could help me hone my powers," Terra answered. In her hand was a book. She dropped it to the ground. "Let's see if it worked." Her eyes glowed yellow and she thrust her hands into the air. Five chunks of earth lifted into the air and were hurled at us.

"Titans, go!" Enchantra ordered and spun around as if to kick. A purple wave crashed through the rocks, and Beast Boy charged in ram form. It must have been hard for Beast Boy… he used to have feelings for Terra…

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!_" I roared. Glass shattered around us and was thrown at Terra. She put up a shield of earth as glass, magic, an ox, green bolts and sonic cannon zoomed towards her. There was a huge explosion and smoke clouded our vision for a while. I coughed and waved it away from my face, trying to see.

The smoke vanished, and Terra lay on the ground, unconscious. "That wasn't much of a fight," Starfire observed, walking over to Terra's body.

Enchantra waved her hand and the tome that she had dropped levitated over to the newest Titan. "I'll put this in the safe," she said, examining it.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"_The Book of the Dead_," Enchantra read out loud.

Shivers went up my spine at the name of the book… it held evil secrets, I knew it from the title.

"Let us go home," Starfire said.

"Wait, Star, Cy," Enchantra began.

"Do not call me that!" Starfire whirled around, furious.

"Yeah, me either," Cyborg snapped.

"God, what is your problem!" I demanded angrily. "Enchantra just fought her ass off and she is trying to be friendly to you guys!"

Starfire stomped up to me. "Listen to me you… _bitch!_" she hissed. "This witch cannot march into our ranks right after the death of our leader and take his place as a titan and as our leader! I will not befriend this hag and I never will!"

"Shut the hell up!" I roared. "_Azer_—"

"STOP!" Enchantra came between us and put her hands out. The force of her push knocked me slightly back. "I am trying to be very nice and not lose my cool," she said. "But you two need to stop now!"

"Do not command me!" Starfire screeched.

"Star, chill out! You're not acting yourself, seriously," Beast Boy said.

"Stay out of this Beast Boy," Cyborg shot.

"Who asked you tin man?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Stop!" Enchantra screamed, her eyes glowing purple.

Starfire clenched her fists and lifted off. "I need some time alone," she said and broke through the ceiling, flying into the night.

"Me, too," I breathed deeply and disappeared, leaving Enchantra with the two boys.

I found myself on a sidewalk not far away from the teashop Beast Boy and I had snacked at a few days earlier. I went inside and took a seat, ordering my usual herbal tea with lemon.

Something was not right.

'Star's acting awfully strange,' Knowledge pointed out.

'It is rather disturbing,' Wisdom agreed.

'You should've ripped her to pieces!' Rage hissed.

'My birthday is soon,' I answered. 'And I'm worried. So many things are happening… what if this is the one?'

'Don't worry about a thing,' Happy sang. 'Cuz every little thing, is gonna be alright!'

'Stop before you puncture my eardrums,' Rude snapped.

'Don't fight with each other,' I begged. 'I have enough to worry about… Star and Cy mad at us, my birthday, and keeping an eye on Enchantra to make sure she's alright…'

I sipped my tea… I had been gone for almost an hour… it was probably time to head back. I left a tip and got up to leave, walking out into the night.

_Starfire's POV_

I landed on the rooftop, where just nights ago Robin had been slain. Tears ran down my face as I came to the spot where his dried blood still stained the roof. Was it time to accept this girl Enchantra? Perhaps it was… what would Robin want? I dropped to my knees and cried over the dried blood remembering Robin's kindness and love… what was I to do?

_Beast Boy's POV_

Starfire and Raven were out, and Cyborg had gone to his room when we got home. What the hell he was mad about I didn't know… but I pretty much figured he was trying to figure out a way to find Bumblebee.

"Well," I sighed. "Raven and I were supposed to do this together, but I guess I'll have to do it," I grinned and told her: "Cover your eyes, and follow me," I said, and when she had closed her eyes I took her hand and led her through the halls of the Tower… finally we reached it. "Open!" I said, trying to sound excited.

She opened her eyes and squealed with joy. Across the center of the door was written _Enchantra_. "Oh my god!" she squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh…uh… here," I said blushing, and gave the door a push. Itslid openand we stepped into the blue room. Bookshelves were off to one corner beside a desk and a big queen sized bed was in the middle. There was a huge window next to the desk through which moonlight poured. On the bed was Enchantra's new uniform… it was a short blue skirt and boots, similar to what she was wearing now.

"This is so awesome… here let me change into my uniform!" she exclaimed and jumped onto her bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, just turn around," she said. I turned around and waited for a few minutes.

"OK, look!" I almost gasped… she was even more beautiful in her uniform.

"You look great," I looked down. Enchantra walked up to me, her hips swaying seductively.

She was almost touching me now, her face just below mine. "Beast Boy…" she smiled softly, and put her hands around my waist.

_Oh my God_, I thought. _Raven_, I kept thinking, but I had to admit… I liked it… Raven had nothing on this… _Do it, you're both alone_, a voice in the back of my head egged. _Come on, you know you want to. _It was true… I couldn't deny it. My face drew closer to hers and her arms drew me closer to her until my body pressed against hers. I put my arms around her and kissed her passionately, closing my eyes and melting in her kiss. _Whoa she's way better than Raven_, I thought.

We stood there for what seemed an eternity, but when at last we reluctantly broke I blushed and turned around… and gasped.

Raven stood in the doorway.

A/N: OK this chapter was really long I know so excuse any grammar errors I might have missed while editing… well anyway just lemme know what you thought about it… thanks! ) SoR


	6. My Happy Ending

A/N: Thanks for all you people who reviewed, and in this chapter don't mind the song I just thought it was appropriate… well you can guess what it is from the title but anyway… haha… well just R&R. Thank you! SoR

Six

**My Happy Ending**

_Raven's POV_

"Aah! Beast Boy, get away from me!" Enchantra yelled, and pushed Beast Boy away.

"N—no Raven it's not…" Beast Boy trailed off.

'Oh no they didn't!' Love said.

'Kill them!' Envy screamed.

'Must destroy!' Rage shouted.

'That is _so _not happy!' Happy squealed.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled.

"What is going on here?" I asked sharply.

"Raven, please…" Beast Boy stuttered. "I'm sorry… but I don't love you Raven… I love Enchantra…"

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Sad screeched.

'_Impossible! _I'm _melting_,' Love groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Beast Boy, I cannot accept it… Raven is my friend and I won't allow you to destroy that… and _never _kiss me again," Enchantra said sharply.

"But you were—and I was…"

"I saw it, Beast Boy," hot tears ran down my face. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want," I snapped and stomped out of the room.

'How could he?' Love asked. 'It defies everything about love…'

'What does it matter?' I asked. 'Now Beast Boy, the person I love, is gone too. At least Enchantra doesn't want him…' I wiped my eyes, but more tears fell. The loss of Beast Boy was beyond consolation.

'But how could he _love_ her, he _kissed you_ just today!' Love groaned. 'I'm going crazy… this must be a nightmare… it has to be!'

'Shut up,' Rude snapped.

'Be strong!' Bravery yelled.

'Would everyone _be quiet_!' I screamed mentally.

I slid the door open and walked to my bed, water falling onto the ground and sheets. I picked up my book and read, but I couldn't concentrate. Love was right, it didn't make sense… This was just perfect… my birthday was in just five days, Titans East were gone, Robin was dead, Starfire and Cyborg refused to talk to me… and now _this_. Beast Boy had kissed Enchantra, apparently against her own will. But how could I know that? I had just seen them kissing, and then Enchantra pushing Beast Boy away. Could she have been pretending? I doubted it; she always seemed so innocent and caring. I didn't think she had it in her to do something as low as this.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," I snapped.

"Raven, it's me," Beast Boy said.

"Go away," I repeated. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," I chanted.

"Please," Beast Boy begged.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

I rolled my eyes. I walked up to the door and slid it open enough for me to see his face. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think that I love you anymore," he said softly.

"Fine," the words pierced me like a dagger, but I had to be strong… I couldn't cry. "Now go away," I was trying to keep very calm. "Leave me alone."

"But could we still be friends?" he asked.

My eye twitched.

'Ooh the friends card… ouch,' Nervous said.

"Friends? I find you kissing our leader and you want to be _friends_?" I sneered. "Go to hell you son of a bitch," I hissed. "AND GET AWAY FROM MY ROOM! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I roared. Black lightning slammed Beast Boy into the wall. I shut the door and stomped back into my room.

How could I just forsake my love for Beast Boy? Even if he no longer loved me I couldn't forget the days we had spent together… they were imprinted in my memory. But maybe Beast Boy had never loved me, maybe he had just been pretending… but was that really true, I mean he had come to talk to me.

Nothing seemed right anymore.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_…

Did a broken heart ever mend?

"Why, Beast Boy?" I asked to the darkness, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I was actually…happy…"

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me,_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do..._

Starfire and Cyborg thought I was an ass for letting Enchantra in and making her leader, and now Beast Boy was probably furious with me... I didn't know anyone anymore... I barely knew myself.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending…_

Was it time to move on from everything? I didn't know, all I knew was that there was a huge emptiness in my heart where my friends once were.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

Maybe it would be better if this was _the _birthday, at least I would be put out of my misery.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my Happy Ending_…

My bed was soaked from my tears. Beast Boy was gone… So much for my happy ending.


	7. Unanswered Questions

Seven

**Unanswered Questions**

_Starfire's POV_

I sat in my room, thinking everything over. It did not make sense. Why was Terra so easy to defeat? The last time we had fought her she had defeated us all, and this time she had gone down so quickly. Why had Brother Blood decided to take Terra as a student and why did he take only Gizmo, Jinx and Terra to steal that book? And where was the book… Enchantra had said she was going to take it to the vault, but I had checked the vault when I arrived home… and it was not there.

Something was out of place. I took the picture from my bedside table of Robin and I on our first date. "What is happening to us, Robin?" I asked to the silence. Water fell onto the picture. "Perhaps it is time to befriend this Enchantra," I whispered to Robin's picture. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up to go to Enchantra's room. The hallways were silent… Cyborg was most likely trying to formulate a plan to find Bumblebee as he had been doing for the past few days, Raven was probably reading in her room… but Beast Boy being quiet was unheard of…

The silence, as Beast Boy would say, creeped me out. At last I came to the room that had ENCHANTRA written across the door, but it was slightly ajar. I heard her voice inside, but no one else's. _I should not… but she is a witch and I cannot trust her_, my contrasting thoughts rang through my head. I couldn't resist and I peeked an emerald eye through the crack.

Enchantra was sitting on the ground, perfumes and spices surrounding her. She appeared to be facing a book and muttering something.

Then a voice spoke… a voice that was all too familiar, and the book glowed an eerie red. "You are doing well… but one last crucial item is needed… The Bones of Azar."

"Where can I find them, master?" she asked quietly so I could only just barely hear.

"At the Jump City bank. You will find them in vault 7083," the voice rumbled.

"It shall be done, Master…"

I had heard enough. It could not be… surely… had that been…?

_Raven's POV_

The alarm jolted me awake from my nightmarish sleep. Cold sweat clenched to my body… I had dreamt that Trigon had possessed me and I had destroyed the world. I breathed deeply and jumped out of bed… for once thankful for the alarm. I pulled my cape on and ran down to the main room. "What is it?" I blurted out, looking at Enchantra, but then I looked around, someone was missing. "Where is…?"

Enchantra looked at me sadly and spoke one word. "Gone."

A/N: OK I know this chapter was really really short and I left an evil cliffie but it was important… anywayz please guys review… you'll make my day if you do! ) And thanks to the people who are reviewing… I won't mention names though haha… you know who you are… SoR


	8. Release

A/N: Just so you guys know, the italics are flashbacks…

Eight

**Release**

_Raven's POV_

'Waaah!' Sad cried.

'I feel horrible,' I groaned. 'I was so mad at Starfire… and now she's gone…' No matter what we had said to each other, we were still best friends. Everything was falling apart.

"Dear Azar," I sank to the ground. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Cyborg said. "Same as with Titans East… she's just gone…"

"I am so sorry," Enchantra looked down. Beast Boy sat silently in the corner. He was avoiding making eye contact with me.

Enchantra breathed. "I am sorry, I truly am. I've been the cause of all your trouble and now Starfire is gone… but it's time we start acting as a team, it's time we start tracking down the maniac who is making our friends disappear. Please, Cyborg I understand that you're trying to find Titans East, but don't take it out Beast Boy, Raven and I, it isn't right. Raven, I realize that you're angry with Beast Boy, and your have a right to be, but we have to work together or this maniac is going to pick us off one by one."

'Maybe it is time to set everything aside,' Wisdom said.

'Perhaps,' I replied thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes. "I agree," I said finally.

Cyborg nodded. "Me too… BB?" he looked at Beast Boy.

"Yeah," he said finally. "But are we going to fill Star's position?"

"Thank you," Enchantra sighed with relief. She really was doing a great job as leader. "As to your question, I suppose we should. How about next week Monday? OK? Good. Now come on, let's have pancakes!" she tried to sound enthusiastic… I could tell even she was sad about Starfire despite Star's mistreating of Enchantra.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nah I'm alright," he said and got up.

'I don't get it, why is he mad?' Love asked.

'I don't want to think about Beast Boy,' I said firmly.

_Beast Boy's POV_

I couldn't get her out of my head… her beauty, her personality, she was perfect. Enchantra was like an angel, but she didn't love me. What was I going to do? I felt bad about Rae, but I couldn't help it, she wasn't like Enchantra, so I figured I'd just keep away from Rae as much as possible. I also felt bad about Starfire because we had been so angry… and now she was gone… nothing seemed right… except for Enchantra.

I got to my room and lay down on my bed. I was still tired after being rudely awoken by the alarm, and soon my eyes closed, giving in to sleep.

_Raven's POV_

The pancakes were good, but I didn't really notice. I was glad Cyborg and Enchantra were talking, but I was silent. After my second one I got up and returned to my room. I wasn't really tired and I didn't want to go to sleep for fear of more nightmares.

'This is the worst birthday week ever,' Sad moaned.

'Please, I don't want to talk about it,' I answered.

What had I done to make Beast Boy stop loving me? I couldn't be mad at Enchantra, though. She was a good friend and had refused Beast Boy because of me… but it didn't make a difference; my heart was broken. Now Starfire was gone… she had been my best friend, no matter what she had said. I remembered all the good times we had had together.

"_So did you and the curtains have a fight?" _

"_Oh… uh. Today is Gorb-Gorb, the Tamaranian destruction of drapery… STUPID CURTAINS!" Starfire cried._

"_Crazy aliens…"_

A smile flashed across my face. Then there was the sofa one.

"_Many of your earthly ways are strange to me. What is this so-fa of which you speak?" _

I chuckled slightly. Thinking of Starfire helped a little. And there was the time Beast Boy was telling jokes in the car.

"_Why are ducks so funny?" Beast Boy asked. "Because they're always quacking jokes!" _(A/N: I think that was it… I might be a little off.)

_I sighed. "Oh! I see!" Star exclaimed. "This is funny because ducks lack the necessary intelligence to tell jokes!"_

"_No, Star, actually it just wasn't funny," Robin sighed. _

_Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "OK well here's another one! Why did the aardvark cross the road?"_

"_To stop the idiot who was telling jokes about it," I said dryly. _

_Robin and Cyborg laughed. "I am sorry, but an aardvark is some type of duck?" Starfire asked. _

A knock at the door snapped me out of my daydream. "Who is it?" I asked monotonously.

"Hey Rae, it's me," Enchantra's voice came through the wall.

"Oh… come in," I said. _Don't cry if she talks about what you think she's going to talk about_.

She sat down next to me on my bed and put her arm around me. "Hey, is there anything you wanna talk about?"

I thought for a few seconds. "Actually, there is…"

"If it's about Beast Boy or anything, just tell me. I'm your leader, but I also want to be your friend," Enchantra smiled, flashing pearly white teeth.

'Aww!' Happy squealed.

"Nothing seems right anymore Enchantra," I said. "Everything is just bottled up inside of me and I need to let it go.

"Robin was an older brother to me, and it just seemed like he was invincible, but then when he was killed… we all lost our hope. He was always the last to fall and then he was just gone so suddenly," my eyes were watering. "And Titans East were our best friends, and they just vanished… Cyborg and Starfire got moody and Beast Boy and I retaliated and none of us got along. We're best friends and we're acting like enemies… and then Beast Boy broke up with me," this hurt the most. Hot tears fell down my face. She put her arm over my shoulder. "He was the last thing I had… and now he doesn't even care about me anymore. I'm so lost Enchantra, and my birthday is in four days and everything is just wrong. Sometimes I just wish I could die…"

"What's wrong about your birthday?" she asked. I explained. "Oh… and you miss Starfire, too don't you?"

"Yes," I groaned. "We were best friends and then we just turned on each other and the last thing she'll remember about me is that stupid fight we had…"

Enchantra sighed and looked at me. "Raven, everything's going to be alright, trust me. You've got 19 years without destroying the world, I'm sure it'll be just another birthday. Beast Boy is a great guy… but I swear I would never take him away from you. And look, Cyborg is acting normally again… as for Star… she's alright. We're going to find the person who's been doing this and destroy them, I swear. About Robin… just don't let his death be vain, just remember who he was and what he taught you guys…"

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thanks Enchantra. You're a great friend," I said. "This isn't really my style or anything but…" I hugged her.

"Your welcome Raven… why don't you get some rest, that alarm probably woke you up pretty rudely," Enchantra smiled and got up to leave.

'Ew! You hugged her!' Rude groaned.

'I think it's sweet,' Happy laughed. 'Zoooom!'

'Stop!' Rude snapped. 'You are not an airplane!' There was a gasp and a thud in my head.

'Raven, Rude punched me!' (A/N: I based this off of something in one of my friend's stories… thanks Sweetnevermore)

'Shut up you two, I'm trying to read!' Knowledge shouted.

'Stop it, please! I'm trying to get some sleep!' I commanded. I put my head down and smiled. Enchantra was a good friend, and I was happy I had released my feelings to her. Despite the bitter sweetness, sleep eventually found me.

A/N: I know this chapter was kinda floppy but all the questions and mysteries are going to be revealed in a few chapters… also this story is coming to a close in about four or five chapters… sad I know… but I'm thinking about a sequel so tell me if you want one.


	9. Dark Romance

Nine

**Dark Romance**

_Cyborg's POV_

A day had passed since Starfire had vanished. I was talking to everyone again, but I hadn't given up on trying to find Bumblebee… my life didn't really have purpose without her. I sat in my room with only a lamp illuminating the darkness, looking over tapes of Titans East's tower and rooms… there had to be some sort of clue… but there wasn't I knew it. But I couldn't give up on Bumblebee… not yet.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, closing out the video on my computer. The door slid open and Enchantra glided in, switching a light on.

"Hey, Cy. What's up with the darkness?" she joked.

"Just workin'," I answered. "You want something?"

"No, just coming to… talk," she walked over to me, swaying her hips and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh… uh…" I trailed off. Enchantra was beautiful in every aspect… maybe it was time to move on from Bumblebee. _No! But look at Enchantra… _"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"This," she smiled and pulled my lips onto hers.

_Uh oh…_ _Aah… but Bumblebee is nothing compared to this_…

"Cyborg!" a voice cried.

Suddenly Enchantra struggled and pushed me away. "Uh! What is it with you boys!" she demanded, and stormed out of the room, pushing Beast Boy out of her way.

_Beast Boy's POV_

"Dude, what were you doing!" I yelled.

"Beast Boy, chill! I was just sitting here and she just kissed me!" Cyborg shouted.

"Oh, right a likely story," I snapped.

"Look, dude, I'm serious," he answered.

"Just stay away from her!"

"What? I don't like her!"

"Uh-huh, whatever," I stomped out of the room. I couldn't believe Cyborg had kissed Enchantra…

_Cyborg's POV_

Something was wrong with that girl, and I was going to find out. I got up and walked quietly to her room. I slid the door open slightly just to see if she was in there, and I saw her sitting in the ground, talking to that book Blood had tried to steal. It was glowing eerily.

"What the?" I whispered to myself.

The book spoke in a deep and all-too familiar voice. "It must be tonight," it hissed. "Are the homunculi ready?"

"Yes, master. Tonight they will strike… and I will get the Bones of Azar," Enchantra answered.

"Excellent," the book replied, then its voice dropped and I couldn't hear anything else. I gulped and quietly and slowly shut the door. Had that been?

"Oh no," I whispered. Everything made sense now… but I couldn't tell Beast Boy or Raven, they would never believe me. "Dammit," I muttered. Could it be true?

A/N: Yeah this chapter was super short, but please review I mean there are like 400 hits for this story so why can't there be that many reviews? I mean I know that doesn't really mean that they read it… but still. Haha I sound ungrateful right now so thanks anyway thanks to all those who did review… and don't worry I swear Starfire isn't dead.


	10. The Bones of Azar

A/N: OK well usually I don't post 2 chapters at a time but the last one was so short and I was done with this one so… what the heck! Haha. R&R :)

Ten

**The Bones of Azar**

_Raven's POV_

The alarm jolted me awake. Moonlight poured into my room. "Ugh… who the hell commits a large scale crime in the middle of the night?" I complained as I pulled on my cloak and tramped down to the main room. I yawned and asked Enchantra, "What is it?"

Enchantra stretched her arms and said, "A bunch of weird people are robbing a bank! Titans… GO!"

I rolled my eyes. _A bank robbery?_

'Sounds fishy,' Knowledge said.

'These weird people will perish!' Courage yelled.

'Shut the hell up, all of you!' Rude snapped.

'For once I agree with you,' I muttered and took off into the cold night. Enchantra flew beside me as she levitated Cyborg. Beast Boy flew behind in pterodactyl form. We soon reached the bank and rushed in.

"Oh my God," Enchantra gasped. The bank was filled with horrible, gray creatures with one glowing green eye each. They were humanoid but inhumane at the same time. "Homunculi!"

"What?" Beast Boy demanded.

They turned on us. One was holding a woman, who cried: "Quickly, more of them rushed into vault 7083!"

Enchantra nodded. "Cyborg and I will go to the vault. Beast Boy, Rae you two hold off these homunculi!" I nodded and Enchantra and Cyborg rushed through a column of homunculi to the vaults.

The creatures descended like a swarm of bees.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I roared. A dome of black magic surrounded us and knocked them away. Meanwhile, Beast Boy took gorilla form and started knocking them into the walls, but more kept coming. I stretched my hand out and the floor tiles erupted out from the ground, knocking the homunculi into each other. Beast Boy took tiger form and tore them to pieces. More came. Their green eyes glowed and jade lightning fired towards us. I muttered my spell and a shield came around us, deflecting the lightning. It was powerful, however, and I had to fight with everything I had protect us. I had a feeling that this battle would be a lot harder than we had thought.

_Enchantra's POV_

"Hurry!" I cried as we rushed down the hallway. "Look, vault 7083! Here it is!"

Cyborg seemed reluctant, but he followed me as I charged in. Seven homunculi surrounded us, and one of them held it… The Bones of Azar. I put my hand up and prepared to fight. They charged. I twisted the air around them and shattered them easily. I walked over to the Bones and picked them up.

I heard a charging behind me. Master had been right. "Sorry, kid," I heard Cyborg say.

"Cyborg? What are you talking about?" I asked innocently and turned around to see Cyborg's sonic cannon pointed at me.

"I know what you're up to, kid," he said. "Now surrender and I won't hurt you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cyborg," I answered. I put my hand up. "And please, point that thing away from me."

"AAAH!" Cyborg roared and fired. My eyes glowed purple and there was a flash of light.

_Raven's POV_

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I cried again. Desk flew at the homunculi as Beast Boy's clubbed ankylosaurus tail crashed into more of them. There were so many. Where the hell were Enchantra and Cyborg? I gritted my teeth and pushed my hand, creating a shield to block an attack. Black lightning shot from my hand and pierced through the homunculus that had attacked me.

Then there was a flash of purple light. It faded and the homunculi lay crumpled around us. "What the…?" I asked, and then I saw Enchantra come out of the hallway that she had gone down almost an hour ago. Tears were falling from her eyes and she held a pouch in her hands.

Beast Boy and I ran over to her. "Where's Cyborg?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, guys," Enchantra wiped the tears from her eyes. "We went down and there were so many of the homunculi. Cyborg told me to stop the ones that were stealing whatever was in the vault, but by the time I got back… it was too late," a new wave of tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Enchantra…" Beast Boy hugged her.

'Oh no he didn't!' Envy cried.

'Stop,' I ordered.

"So Cyborg is…?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I am so sorry."

I sucked in my sadness. "There is nothing we can do now, let's go home… but out of curiosity, what's in that pouch?" I asked.

"What they were trying to steal," Enchantra replied. "The Bones of Azar."

The Bones of Azar… where had I heard that? It was obviously from Azarath… it had something to do with the Book of the Dead… but what? I was far too tired to think right now. So much had come to pass in the past six days… and it was now only a day until my birthday. It was midnight of the day before my birthday…

When we got home, we all went back to sleep. I woke back up at 9, and Titans Tower was in silence. That day we did not talk; we were all brooding over what had happened. In a few short days, the Teen Titans had whittled down to three, lost their leader, fought like enemies, and betrayed each other. In the solitude of the day I had time to think about everything… The Bones of Azar and The Book of the Dead were somehow related… Trigon had once told me about them. I had a horrible feeling about my birthday.

'Everything will be alright… and by Monday we'll have new Titans,' Courage said.

'No one can replaced Robin, Starfire and Cyborg,' I snapped. 'No one.'

I fell asleep that night still thinking about how The Bones and the Book were related… Enchantra had something to do with it I knew… but what? And one question came to my mind. Who was she? She had never told us anything about herself…

I jolted away.

Oh. My. God.

Everything made sense. "No…" I whispered. It was midnight of my birthday… a full moon. I had to get Beast Boy. Now.

I looked outside, confirming my fears.

Enchantra stood alone on the island.

_Enchantra's POV_

Everything was in place. The Bones of Azar were in a circle around me, and The Book of the Dead lay in front of me.

"Now!" the Master hissed.

"Yes my Master. _Azarath Bonetria Zinthara Excelcor!_ Rise my Master!

"Rise Trigon!"

A/N: a shocker I know… well there are only three chapters left and everything is going to be explained… also I promised Star and Cy aren't dead… I'll tell you that much. Well just tell me what you think, and I think I'm going to do a sequel… so don't expect a The End ending, expect a To Be Continued ending. Haha. SoR


	11. Rage Released

A/N: Well, here it is, the chapter where everything is answered! So just R&R please ) And special thanks to silverxpearls, sweetnevermore, emiieroxs, terrasucks4ever, el queso de malicioso, and roniloveyou for reviewing! SoR

Eleven

**Rage Released**

_Raven's POV_

"Rise Trigon!" Enchantra cried as a tired Beast Boy and I charged through the door of the Tower.

"NO! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I cried, sending a chunk of earth flying at Enchantra. She turned around from her spell and put her hand up, her eyes glowing purple. The earth shattered and she gritted her teeth.

Rage seethed within me. She was the cause of everything. "You!" I roared. "You are the reason for everything that happened! You got into our ranks, turned us against each other, and all the while played the innocent little girl. All so you could revive Trigon!" I screeched.

'Must feed on her soul!' Rage screamed.

"Why, Enchantra?" Beast Boy asked me.

A sneer crossed her face. "_Never _call me that you son of a bitch!" she hissed, her eyes glowing not purple, but red. She clenched her hand into a fist and thrust it out. Beast Boy moaned with main and fell to his knees. "My name is Malefica! And I am the greatest servant of the Master Trigon!"

"I'm going to kill you!" I roared and readied myself.

"Don't make me laugh… after all the trouble I've gone through, you think I'm going to let you just win?" she laughed.

"You made Star, Cy and Titans East disappear!" I sneered.

"Yes… getting rid of Titans East was a necessary maneuver… for you see, they held something of interest to me!" she thrust her fist into the air.

"Dear Azar," I whispered. "The Ring of Trigon!"

"Correct… I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before. Let me explain to you what I've done…"

"Are they dead?"

"No… why would I make them disappear when I could send them to different realms to live out the rest of their lives as slaves?" she laughed again.

"Monster!" I hissed.

"Now, Raven, let's not be calling names… after all don't forget what _your _destiny is.

"Now as I was saying… since you're really no threat anymore," she smiled and paused as Beast Boy struggled to his feet. "Everyone you have encountered in the past few days have been part of our plan. Master Trigon told me that I must work my way into Slade's inner circle… so I did. I altered his memory with my magic… yes Raven, I control more than the matter around me… I control EVERTHING… I made him think I was his daughter, but I was disappointed to find that his only plan was to destroy you Titans… so we set up this plan to draw you all near. Slade was a fool, he thought he could take you all on, but lucky for me only Starfire and Robin showed up. I controlled Slade and made him destroy Robin. That boy wonder would only get in the way ofmy plans… he's far too smart for his own good."

"YOU! You destroyed Robin!" Beast Boy cried. "Not Slade, you!"

"Correct… then I worked my way into your ranks by destroying Slade… but at the same time I worked my way into your minds. Starfire and Cyborg were easier… they had just suffered huge romantic downfalls," she grinned maliciously. She had taken advantage of their depression… how dare she! "I made them turn on you… on me! I knew the two of you would defend me while I prepared everything. But I had to further prove myself… so I drew Red X to the funeral and got rid of him. I knew you two had accepted me. That night I was able to take control of an elite team… Terra, Brother Blood, Gizmo and Jinx…"

"So you could steal the Book of the Dead!" I said sharply.

"Correct. I thought I might be foiled then, considering the Book of the Dead is an artifact of Azarath."

"It was sent to earth years ago to protect people like you from animating homunculi and reviving the dead… Oh my God. The homunculi!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself… I filled your and Stafire's heads with hate, and made you fight… then I got into Beast Boy's feeble soul and made him fall in love with me!"

"You did what!" Beast Boy demanded.

"Yes, and I made you kiss me…"

"And then you drew me to your room just as it happened so you could frame Beast Boy!"

"Exactly, and then I kept him in love with me, and I broke your poor heart. Haha that was quite enjoyable," she savored the looks of rage on our faces. "Then I comforted you to make friends with you after that annoying Tamaranian had come snooping! She almost ruined everything when she saw me talking to Trigon through the book…"

"So you sent her to another realm!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Indeed I did… and while I maintained my hold of all of your minds I seduced Cyborg… and drew Beast Boy to find us kissing… but I drove their minds to extreme infatuation… making them abandon reason and fight each other."

"Witch!" I screamed.

She smirked. "But Cyborg saw me speaking with Trigon, and on the night I had prepared for the homunculi to retrieve the Bones of Azar for me… with The Ring of Trigon, The Book of the Dead and The Bones of Azar I would be able to resurrect my master! But Cyborg attempted to destroy me…"

"So you destroyed him," I said sharply as tears of rage formed in my eyes. "Sent him to another realm…"

"Indeed… and now it is too late for either of you. Imagine what a surprise it was for me when I discovered that I would have to bring Master Trigon back on the next full moon, when the presence of Azar in the universe is the greatest… and that the next full moon was tonight… _your _birthday, Raven."

"I won't let you!" I screamed. "_Azara—_"

Too late. Malefica put her hand out and a wave of invisible magic catapulted towards us. I was knocked off my feet and crashed into Beast Boy. I felt warm blood running on my head.

"By the power of the full moon!" Malefica incanted. "By the will of The Ring of Trigon! By the magic of The Book of the Dead! By the darkness of The Bones of Azar! Step into this world, Lord Trigon!" she screamed. The night sky was bathed in blood red light and the moon glowed brighter than everything else… and as Malefica thrust her ringed hand into the air red lightning from the moon struck it. The Bones levitated and glowed an evil red, and The Book at her feet shook violently. The sky ripped open and my eyes beheld a horrible realm of bones and lava. A huge claw pulled the hole to an enormous rift in the sky, pulling us into the portal with great force, but I held… I had to.

My heart stopped for a moment.

Trigon stepped slowly into earth once more. The sea and air recoiled around my father as he stepped forward, standing behind Malefica. His four red eyes glowed with evil power and his mouth was twisted into a sneer.

He spoke and shivers ran down my spine. "You have done well, Malefica!"

"Thank you master Trigon…"

I struggled to my feet. "No," I whispered.

"Aah, my _daughter_!" Trigon hissed and brought his hand up.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I cried, just in time to deflect a ball of fire that was lobbed at me. "I won't allow you to go any farther, Trigon," I hissed. "We're going to kill you both now!"

"Come, my servant. We will infuse our powers and we will be INVINCIBLE!" Trigon cried and he roared. His howl crushed the air and his body _flowed_ into Malefica. The witch fell to her knees as a disgusting scarlet aura pulsated around her. She screamed and closed her eyes. Her blond hair turned pale white and when she opened her eyes there were four slanted, crimson Azarathian eyes. She slowly got up, the scarlet aura still surrounding her.

In a voice as wicked as sin, it spoke: "Now, we are one!"

_Beast Boy's POV_

I couldn't believe it… this Malefica had made me love her, she had made me destroy my feelings for Raven and turned us against each other. I was going to kill her… him… it.

"I will destroy you!" I cried, tears of rage falling from my face… and I leapt forward as a huge T-Rex… ten times bigger than the small but ugly thing beneath me. It grinned.

_Raven's POV_

"Beast Boy, no!" I cried as he charged. The thing that was neither Malefica nor Trigon but still both of them laughed. It put its hand up and fire and purple magic wrapped around Beast Boy. I watched in horror as Beast Boy roared in agony and was contorted and flung into the ground. He moaned as he took his human form once more… he was terribly hurt and blood covered him.

I turned around to the thing… and gritted my teeth.

Within me I heard chains snap.

Rage had been released.

A/N: The next chapter is the 'big battle' if you will lol. Well I hope that answered all your questions and if not leave them in a review and I'll incorporate it into either an author's note or the story… but I think I explained everything…


	12. A Prophecy Fulfilled

A/N: dun dun dun… what's gonna happen next? lol. Well enjoy the 2nd to last chapter and make my day by reviewing D

Twelve

**A Prophecy Fulfilled**

_Raven's POV_

'Restrain her!' Knowledge cried.

'Let me go!' Rage screamed.

'No! Not yet Rage!' I ordered. Anger seethed within me, but I could not allow Rage to take over just yet. I gritted my teeth and my clothes turned pure white. If possible I was going to destroy this thing without unleashing my most dangerous emotion.

The creature laughed. "Fool girl!" it taunted. "I will not be defeated by you. Prepare to die!" it put its hand out and squeezed into a fist, but I was ready.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I cried, creating an orb around Beast Boy's limp form and myself. I felt a crushing force beat down on my shield, but I held. "I will not be defeated!" I insisted and put my hand out, but it was too late. Its scarlet glare froze my blood and stopped my heart. I felt a darkness encroach the air around me… a suffocating darkness that threatened to destroy all light. The creature laughed.

"My powers have been fully unlocked!" the girl sneered. "And you cannot win!"

"I," my teeth were gritted. "Must," I fought against her power. "FIGHT!"

_For Beast Boy…_

"_Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!_" I cried. The sky ripped open and black lightning continuously struck the creature, but it deflected them. It waved its hand and the sky was sewed back together.

"_Vaserex Endrion!_" it roared. The sky turned black. Millions of four eyed birds circled the sky, and fire fell like rain. The earth beneath me shook and twisted. The ravens descended. Fire and darkness from above. Earth from below.

Pain exploded through my body. Sharp beaks and talons, burning flame and jagged shards of earth pierced my skin. I fell to the ground, oblivious to everything except the pain in my body and the ridiculing laugh of the creature. It stepped closer towards me, and the assault slowly receded.

Blood poured from my body, and I was weak beyond comprehension. I felt my power leaking from my body, and my clothes faded back to blue and black.

"You lose, Raven," it sneered. "You lost before you began. The Teen Titans are gone, child, and so is the last hope this magic-forsaken world had," it paused.

'We lost…' I thought.

"You are a failure, Raven," it continued. "A failure to Azarath, a failure to me, and a failure to your friends! Look, the boy you loved lies broken because you could not defend him. Robin's soul wanders the void beyond, and Starfire, Cyborg and Titans East work relentlessly in the Mines of Azarath, forsaken by any miniscule power they might have had before."

I clutched the dirt with my hands as the thing approached me. I moaned as it kicked me sharply, sending me rolling a few feet with a pain in my ribs.

"You were destined for greatness, and you abandoned it. You have power that can bring civilizations to its knees and you don't use it," it hissed and kicked me again; I heard a crack in my ribs and when I clutched them I felt the wet of blood. Tears of hatred fell from my eyes, mixing with blood.

"Death is too good for you," it laughed. "Look at the great Raven, crumpled and defeated, without love, barely clinging to life, and without friends. You are defeated, submit yourself to me!" I gasped as air rushed out of my lungs when its boot slammed into my chest.

It bent down so that its white hair touched my face and its red eyes stared right into me. "What bothers you the most Raven? Is it that I destroyed your boy wonder, or is it that I worked my way into your ranks, gained your trust and destroyed you from the inside? Is it that I sent your friends to work in the most vile place possible, or is it that I betrayed you after I had become your best friend."

"Shut up," I moaned.

"Or what? But you know what I think… I think that it's because I made Beast Boy love me, and I shattered your feeble heart."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed. I blinked and four glowing red ones replaced my amethyst eyes. My pain vanished and I rose up like a snake, my blue cape flowing into darkness. A sick black aura pulsed around me and my hood fell back, revealing my hair flying in all directions. I was taller than it now, and stronger. Rage roared in my heart. I bared my fangs in anger. I felt power and rage like never before. The creature backed away from the sheer force that surrounded me.

'The time has come!' Rage screamed. 'I have waited nineteen years and now the time has come!'

"WITCH!" I screamed. "NOW YOU WILL BURN FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

"_Azarath Metrion Zintho!. Karazon Racashaus Endere! Vaserex Endrion! Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!_" I screeched. Black fire erupted around me and the sky ripped open. The earth twisted and the sea dried. Ravens darkened the sky and a huge black raven of magic flew up behind me. I was screaming in rage as the raven enveloped the world, but I drew Beast Boy close to me to defend him.

I heard the creature speak: "The Prophecy is being fulfilled! We must flee!" I didn't care though, I was going to rid the world of life for all the pain it had caused me. Billions of screams reached my ears but the blackness spread over earth, suffocating all life, all light from it. The raven soared high above, screeching as lightning streaked through the air. "_Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!_" A huge explosion of black flames swept over the earth… and then darkness came over me.

A/N: Well there it is… and here it comes, the last chapter of Web of Deceit, but the beginning of a new romance adventure. Haha I've always wanted to say that sorta lol. SoR


	13. The White Book

A/N: Well here comes the last chapter of Web of Deceit. ( sad I know. After this I'm planning on a Kingdom Hearts fanfic before I do my sequel. I may not update as quickly for the sequel because I got a request to write a TT fanfic that's excited me and I may write both of them at the same time. Well just lemme know of what you think of this chapter… SoR

Thirteen

**The White Book**

_Raven's POV_

Slowly, consciousness returned to me. My eyes fluttered open, and I felt dirt and some dried blood caked to my skin. I was lying down on hard dirt, and it was a struggle to get up from a pain in my back. My ribs still hurt, but I felt a bandage over them. I looked around and saw Beast Boy staring out. I looked around and gasped quietly. Everything was gone, completely leveled. The water was gone, where Jump City should have been was flat, dry, brown dirt. Titans Tower was gone, and as I looked around, I saw the same dry ground until the horizon, but I didn't expect it to end there.

I looked up and saw it was twilight.

'What have I done?'

'Fulfilled the prophecy,' Wisdom said. 'The earth is not destroyed, true, but everything that made it is. It is a lifeless rock.'

'Thanks,' I answered dryly.

I struggled to my feet and hobbled over to Beast Boy, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, hello," I said. "I hope you don't mind, but when I was cleaning your cuts I had to bandage your ribs and I uh had to take your leotard off. Nice work with the world, by the way."

"It's not something I'm pleased about, but Malefica enraged me. You were wrong, this was _the _birthday," I answered, ignoring his comment about the leotard.

'Ooh!' Happy and Love squealed. I saw that part of his shirt was ripped off. He had to bandage it with something.

"What about the Malefica-like-Trigon thing?"

"They vanished before I destroyed the life on earth," I answered.

"Oh. So what was gained?"

"I got them away, and we learned the truth," I replied.

"Raven," Beast Boy began. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't really mean those things but I feel like I have to say sorry because I was trapped by Enchantra and—"

I put my finger to his lips and smiled. "You talk way too much," I smiled and pressed my lips against his. We both tasted blood and dirt, but I didn't care, I was happy I had my Gar back.

When he pulled away I asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days, and it's been twilight ever since."

"Don't expect that to change. It's a sign of the prophecy being fulfilled."

"So, what now?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Now, we track down Malefica and destroy her and Trigon, for good. Now we find Star, Cy, and Titans East and bring them back. Now, we restore the earth… and now we try to revive Robin."

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How?"

"I remembered an old book from Azarath that holds the power to revive those who have died. But this is going to be dangerous. Azarath is not like earth, and we may not survive. Not to mention the fact that Malefica and Trigon now have eyes everywhere. By now they'll have conquered countless realms."

"It doesn't matter. We have to try."

I smiled as he kissed my blood-matted hair.

"But we can't do this alone," I said.

"And where do you think we'll get help? Everyone's well… dead," Beast Boy said glumly.

I got up and took his hand, pulling him over to where Titans Tower once stood. I dug through the debris… _yes!_ I found it, a chest. I hadn't pulled the contents of this chest out in years, and I was slightly reluctant, but I had to do what was best for the world. I just hoped that we would be enough. Trigon and Malefica were impossibly strong, and few survived the Mines of Azarath. For all I knew Star and the others might be dead already, but in my heart I knew they would persevere. Furthermore, it was going to be terribly difficult to get the Book of the Dead from Malefica and Trigon… but the hardest challenge would be to restore earth; I knew it could be done, but I knew of only one who knew how.

I walked over to the chest and wiped the dirt off of it. I opened it and took out the white book it held. I opened the book to reveal ancient runes, and shudders ran up my spine as I remembered what this book had done.

I muttered an enchantment and the pages of the book began to flip by themselves despite the lack of wind.

Silence and stillness ruled the new world.

A strange silver mist rose from the pages of the book and formed a small and calm twister in the debris until a humanoid form materialized in the center of the twister. The small storm faded and the figure stood before me. It had worked.

It spoke.

"So?" it asked. "What do you need?"

_**To be Continued…**_

A/N: Well there it is… the end of Web of Deceit. Well it wasn't really an ending, it was a cliffie, but I think I made it sorta clear who the 'figure' is. Well be expecting the first chapter of the sequel in a week and a half or two… depending on how fast I finish my Kingdom Hearts story. Thanks everyone! SoR


End file.
